The Voyage Back
by sandra.barret
Summary: Regina pulls off a magical rescue of Henry with Emma's help, but how do they handle their reunited little family during the voyage back to Storybrooke? (Just a light piece of fluff that might get another chapter or two)
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills stood by the central mast on the Jolly Roger, trying to stop her hands from shaking in the cold, dark night. She shivered, not from the cold, but from her last desperate reach of magic to get back her son. She looked up in the dim light of the deck lanterns as Hook pulled Henry over the railings and flopped him on the deck in a pool of sea water.

Emma Swan followed, equally as wet, and coughing sea water. "You did it," she said between coughs.

"Mostly," grumbled Snow White, glaring at Regina for the near miss that pulled Emma and Henry back from Peter Pan but tumbled them into the ocean beside the ship.

Regina stood up, trying for a semblance of dignity in her exhausted state. "And if I left it up to you and your lame schemes, they would both still be stewing in a cave."

Henry stood up and raced to Regina, throwing his wet arms around her waist. "I knew you'd do it!"

She shut her eyes and rested her head on his, not nearly as far down as it used to be. She was thoroughly unprepared for the next set of arms wrapped around her when Emma pulled her into another sopping wet hug.

"I knew you'd do it, too."

Regina couldn't hide her shock, or her shivers when her now cold, wet clothes added to her already overstretched state. Emma pulled back with a frown. "You're shaking."

"Contrary to your mother's belief," said Regina between rattling teeth, "I did try to get you all the way back to the ship. That took rather more out of me than I anticipated."

"Hook," Emma shouted. "How about some blankets before we all freeze to death."

"Or hot water for a bath," added Snow.

Hook ignored her and went belowdecks, coming back with thick woolen blankets. "Unfortunately, a wardrobe change wasn't prepared before we left Storybrooke. But if you strip, I'll be sure to get your clothes rinsed of the salt water and dried by the fire." His bushy eyebrows bounced suggestively.

"We'll take the blankets." Emma grabbed them, giving the first to Henry and the second to Regina. She wrapped herself in the third. "And that warm cozy fire you have in the captain's cabin." She put a gentle hand to Regina's back, herding them all into Hook's cabin before he had a chance to complain.

Regina was too tired to think. She followed where Emma led, just glad to have her son back and not be excluded from his life, at least for the moment. Emma let out a sneeze as she stoked the fire and added more fuel.

"Do you need medical attention, Miss Swan?" she said, wrapping her blanket tighter. "I'm sure between Hook and Mr. Gold, they can find some cure if you are coming down with a cold."

Emma smiled up at her from the fire. "No, thanks. Don't take this the wrong way, but after being pulled across miles of ocean in a purple magic cloud, I think I've had my fill for the day."

Regina accepted that with a silent nod. They'd worked out the plans two days before, and she'd spent the last 48 hours barely resting as she waited for the magical tug from Emma to say she'd reached Henry and it was time for the grand magical rescue. She glanced around Hook's cabin. It had the now well-fed fire, and two padded chairs with faded covers one of which she'd collapsed in. The far side had a slab attached to the wall with a full bed covered in garish blankets. And the far corner was taken up by a hammock.

Emma sneezed again.

Regina sighed and stood up, holding out her hand. "Your clothes, Miss Swan." Emma's eyes widened but Regina ignored her. "Hook was correct, for all the wrong reasons, as usual. You and Henry both. Take off the wet clothes and I can arrange them by the fire to dry."

Mother and son looked at each other. Regina let out another prolonged sigh and turned to face away from them. "Keep the blankets, but the clothes come off. Now."

She heard rustling behind her and waited an appropriate time before turning back around. Emma's clothes were in a wet clump on the deck. Regina was proud to see that Henry had already placed his own along the edge of a table Hook must have used for private meals. Regina dropped her own blanket to arrange Emma's damp clothes out so that they had some hope of drying.

"Thanks," said Emma. "You know, your own clothes are looking kinda damp."

Regina straightened up. "They will dry." Her tone left no doubt that she would not be stripping in front of Emma.

"Fine," Emma grumbled. "But you'll take them off before we go to bed."

"Excuse me?" said Regina, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

Emma nodded to the corner. "Only one real bed in here, and I'm not sleeping next to wet clothes. No matter how regal they make you feel."

"Miss Swan," Regina sputtered. "If you think I am sharing a bed with you..."

"You are sharing a bed with me," Emma said, cutting her off with a wave of her arm. "This is the only space big enough for the three of us. And before you say anything stupid, we are NOT separating. Not after what we've been through."

"We're a family," said Henry, lending his support to Emma's ambush. "I told that bitch my moms would come get me, both of them."

"Henry!" Regina and Emma exclaimed at once.

He grinned. "See? You even scold me together." He plopped himself, blanket and all, into the hammock. "Good night, Moms."

Regina stood in the middle of the room. What had just happened? She must be truly exhausted to have lost control of the situation so quickly, but she didn't let it show. "If you will excuse me," she said, heading for the door.

Emma stood up. "You aren't leaving, are you?" The look in her eyes was more than Regina could handle.

Regina had her hand on the door knob, but dropped it in exasperation. "I'm sure Hook has some spare garments here somewhere." She started with the cabinet by the door. It held multiple bottles of rum, most of which were empty. Her exploration led her around the cabin until she came to a chest at the foot of the bed. She pushed open the creaky lid. "Why did I bother hoping for better?"

"What did you find?" Emma shuffled over and peered into the chest. "Oh."

Regina shut her eyes. "Pirates."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Emma pulled out the first garish dress at the top of the chest and tossed it on the bed.

"If you think I'm wearing that, Miss Swan."

"You don't think bright red is the color for Queens this season?" Emma held up a hand. "Easy now. There's more here." She buried herself in the chest again. "Ahah!" She pulled out another garment with a flare. "Now this I have to see."

Regina stared at the flowing off-white dress in Emma's hand. It was a simple style, with none of the jewels she was used to. Then again, she hadn't worn anything but Storybrooke type suits in twenty-eight years. She took it from Emma and held it up to the dim lamp light. "This will do."

"Great." Emma leaned against the chest. Regina raised one dark eyebrow. "Oh, right." Emma turned her back. "All the privacy you could ask for."

"Find something for yourself, Miss Swan." She had no intention of sharing a mattress with a naked Emma. There were limits to what her exhausted mind would let slip, and that was one of them. She ignored Emma's grumbling and pulled off her own wet clothes. The dress slipped on with ease, though it was a little long in length and a little tight around the bosom to say it would be comfortable nightwear. Still, it was better than the damp clothes she had. She straightened her clothes out by the fire.

By the time she was done, Emma let out a little cough to catch her attention. She stood up and turned around. Emma stood in front of the closed chest, the fire highlighting her long blond hair. She wore a men's linen shirt that hung down to her knees. Regina's eyes wandered down and back up. The neckline exposed a significant portion of Emma's chest, enough to know she wore nothing else underneath.

"Wow," said Emma.

Regina pulled her thoughts back in line. "Sorry?"

Emma gave her a crooked smile and a weak wave of her hand. "I just, I've never seen you, you know, in anything other than the Madam Mayor outfits."

Regina stood up straighter. "This is hardly what I would call fashionable."

"Oh, trust me, it works for you." Emma turned around before Regina could question that statement. "Are you a leftie or a rightie?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma glanced at her over her shoulder. "Do you sleep on the left side or right?"

Regina didn't bother to state the obvious, that she almost always slept alone. She claimed the right hand side and tossed back the covers to silk sheets and the slight scent of roses. Hook knew what he was about when it came to seduction. Regina glanced up at Emma, who stood on the opposite side of the bed. Damned that Hook. She slipped into the bed as close to her edge as possible and pulled the covers up around her neck.

Emma blew out the lamp and got in beside her. The fire lit up the cabin enough to see most everything, including Emma if Regina turned to the side. She didn't. Silence settled on the cabin for a time.

"Regina," Emma whispered.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina felt more than saw Emma rolled toward her. She kept her own eyes glued to the ceiling panels.

"Thanks. For everything. The magic lessons on the way here, the grand rescue. Thanks for being you."

Regina turned to her. "You're welcome." She didn't add that no one had ever thanked her before. Some things even her tired state couldn't admit to openly.

"And it's Emma, by the way. I hope we can be on a first name basis by now." Emma shut her eyes with a smile on her face. "I mean you are sleeping with me."

Regina rolled away. "Good night, Miss Swan."

Emma slipped an arm over Regina's waist. "I knew you'd understand."

Regina let out a long sigh. But she didn't push Emma away. Not this night.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up in a dimly lit cabin. It took her a moment to remember where she was. It took her even longer to remember who was curled up next to her, with raven black hair resting on her shoulder and and arm around her waist. She tried to extricate herself from the position before Regina woke up and realized she'd been spooning Emma. An uncontrolled sneeze ruined her plan.

Regina mumbled something about wet clothes and no common sense, then cuddled closer to Emma's side. A half-breath later, she shot out of bed with a yelp, standing on the right hand side as if she'd found herself on another planet.

"Morning Regina," Emma said, tossing back the remaining covers and standing as well.

Regina ran a hand through her hair, then sought out a mirror.

"You look fine," Emma said.

"Your definition of acceptable personal attire and hygiene is hardly something I aspire to duplicate." Regina grabbed a brush from Hook's shelf, shook it vigorously, and started brushing her dark hair with brisk strokes.

Emma shrugged and looked around for her clothes. "You're a gorgeous woman, with or without the makeup and professional hair style."

She heard a thud and turned back to see Regina bending to pick up the brush she'd just dropped, glaring at her from beneath a sweep of black hair. With a grin, Emma returned searching for her clothes.

"Damn. They're still wet. How about yours?"

Regina touched her blouse, then looked up and pointed. "You left the cabin windows open overnight. Nothing has dried."

Emma ignored the accusation and stared down at the shirt she'd put on the night before. "Guess I need to find the matching pants."

She rumbled through Hook's chest again and pulled out a pair of leather pants and matching vest, all in dark brown. Regina stood at the other end of the chest, with her arms crossed.

Emma looked back down. "Sorry, no other dresses. Looks like it's Regal Red today." She picked up the discarded red dress from the night before and handed it to Regina.

She turned her back and pulled on the trousers. A little long in the leg, and tight. Hook must have some skinny legs for a man. The vest wouldn't tie all the way across her chest, but a look in the mirror said she didn't look too bad, for all that.

"If you are finished admiring yourself, Miss Swan."

Emma turned around. Regina stood next to the bed, head to toe in red, her bosom barely contained by the dress. After an embarrassingly long time, Emma pulled her eyes away, but not before seeing a slight smirk on Regina's face. "Um, should we hunt up some breakfast? Looks like Henry's already out there."

"Lead the way," Regina said with a wave.

Emma opened the cabin door. Gray dawn greeted them through a misty fog. She padded down the wet steps to the stares of Hook and Mary Margaret. With a grin, she turned and held her hand out. Regina emerged and stepped slowly down, taking her hand for the last few steps. "Breakfast, my Queen?"

Mary Margaret gasped behind her. Emma decided maybe she'd teased her enough for one morning and let go of Regina's hand. Reluctantly. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Fish," said Henry, coming up from belowdecks.

"And hardtack," added Hook. "All the nutrient a thriving pirate needs."

"Bluck."

"Breakfast hasn't changed in weeks. Come along, Miss Swan." Regina smirked as she swept past Mary Margaret, who's mouth still hung open. Emma followed, giving her what she hoped was a calming pat on the arm on the way by. Regina was obviously enjoying this for reasons other than the common bond they were building as Henry's moms, or the magic lessons they shared every morning since they left Storybrooke.

Even in the underbelly of a dank ship, weeks at sail, Regina still looked like Regina, and Emma had a hard time keeping her gaze on safe ground. "We should get a fire going."

"Hmm?"

"In the cabin. So our clothes dry, I mean."

Regina gave her a lingering stare, her expression unreadable. "I think you've found suitable attire for now, Miss Swan. You make an ...interesting pirate."

Emma got the feeling Regina was going to say something else, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Still, it was a complement of sorts, so she turned back to her dull breakfast and tried to keep her mind on something other than Regina's bosom.

Life on an old ship at sea could only be described as super dull. By early evening, she gave up on conversation with her parents and convinced Regina to resume her magic lessons, with the aid of some of Hook's spare rum.

She took a long swig from the now nearly empty bottle and passed it back to Regina. "Teach me something fun."

"Fun, Swan?"

Regina dropped the Miss half a bottle ago. Emma counted that as progress, of sorts. "Yeah, like those fireballs you through. Teach me that."

Regina must have been as drunk as she was, as she agreed. "Focus energy in the palm of your hand, like this." A glowing ball appeared.

Emma scrunched her face in concentration but nothing happened except Regina laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your son has that same concentration face."

"Our son."

Regina smiled, not a fake smile, or a smirk, but a real smile that transformed her expression.

"You should smile more often, you've got a great smile." Emma looked back down at her hand to hide her blush. She concentrated again on the fireball, but nothing happened.

Regina stepped into her space and touched her wrist. "Less dramatic."

Emma knew her cheeks were bright red but when she looked up, she saw a similar color rising in Regina's cheeks. "But you always do it with such flare."

"Regal prerogative. Just let it flow from inside you."

Regina's fingers caressed the back of her hand before letting go. Were they still talking about magic? Emma concentrated on the warmth that touch left behind, and let that feeling flow. Instead of a fireball, her efforts brought forth two butterflies, one black, the other gold. The pair flittered around each other, then fluttered around Regina's face, settling on each cheek like a gentle kiss before disappearing. Regina's eyes drifted shut momentarily before opening again, dark and dilated.

"Um." She had nothing to mask what her magic had just done.

Regina stepped closer. "Emma."

Whatever she was about to say ended when Henry came barreling in. "Hook says I can stay on deck with him tonight. Can I?" He looked from one mom to the other, likely hoping one would let him even if the other didn't.

Regina turned to her but Emma shook her head. "Your call on this one. You're the responsible mom."

Regina smiled that real smile again and turned back to Henry. "As long as the night stays clear and calm. and Hook doesn't share inappropriate pirate tales."

Henry threw himself at her. "Thanks, mom, you're the best!"

Regina ruffled his hair, but her eyes were on Emma. They both knew this meant they'd have the cabin to themselves. Emma thought she might have seen a glimpse of fear in Regina's face. If so, it matched the terror that was already sending her heartbeat pounding even before Henry ran back out and slammed the cabin door shut behind him.


End file.
